


all you need in life

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: is someone to love you for who you are, and maybe join in on your weirdness.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	all you need in life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure soft Intruality, not a single piece of plot tbh.

Remus sighed as Patton slid out of him, nuzzling into the pillow beneath them as he rolled off him. 

Patton took care of the condom and brought back a cloth to clean him up gently. 

Remus let him, but quickly grew whiny. 

"Paaat.. C'mon, I'm good, cuddle time now." 

"Are you sure? Aren't you cold?" 

"Won't be when you're here," Remus said, and Patton smiled fondly, easily folding because he really wanted to cuddle him. 

He laid down, wrapping his arms around him.

Remus sighed contentedly, easily moving into his embrace. 

It was a bit of a secret indulgence of his. 

None of his previous partners knew how much he loved being cuddled after sex, especially if he were bottoming, but with Patton, it was easy to lean into wants like these, because Patton usually wanted them too. 

Eventually, Patton yawned. 

"Re, we gotta get up or I'm gonna fall asleep," he said quietly, nuzzling his cheek softly.

Remus whined, but sat up. 

Patton sat up with him. 

"Are you hungry? It feels like a takeout night! Just don't tell Logan." 

Remus hummed, "Yeah, sounds good Daddy-o." 

Patton smiled, kissing him lightly, "Okay, well you gotta get dressed to go out I'm afraid."

Remus pouted, "Why? The sight of all this-" Remus gestured to his naked body, "-would be a welcome one to all who sees it." 

Patton laughed, "I'm sure it would, but I'd rather not have you get arrested after such a nice day hmm?"

Remus huffed, "Fine." 

Neither of them made any real move to untangle themselves or get up. 

Patton carded his fingers through Remus' messy hair. 

Remus knew it was messy because he always got the worst case of sex hair.

He never cared about it, he was usually pretty smug about the fact people could tell he'd just been well fucked. 

But Patton was still kind of shy about that kind of thing, so Remus let him fix his hair into something that didn't make what they had just been doing quite so obvious. 

Once Patton was satisfied with Remus' hair, he reluctantly pulled himself away to get dressed. 

Remus wrinkled his nose and stood up to find clothes.

He grinned when he spotted the cat hoodie Patton normally had tied around his shoulder lying discarded on the floor. 

He scooped it up and tugged it on, grinning to himself as he was surrounded by the smell of his boyfriend.

He tugged some underwear on and spread his arms out to Patton. 

"I'm ready," he said. 

Patton turned to him, already mostly dressed. 

"You look very cute, you know I love it when you wear my clothes, but Re, you probably need pants." 

"Nah, it'll be fine, we'll go through drive thru, they won't even realise!" 

Patton laughed softly, looking fondly at his boyfriend. 

"If you're sure Re." 

"I am! I'm comfy just like this!" 

Patton came over to hug him, unable to resist him so looking so cute with his mussed hair and wearing Patton's hoodie. 

Remus grinned and tightened his arms around Patton's waist, spinning him around wildly to make him laugh. 

Patton did, clinging to Remus as he was spun.

Patton kissed his cheek lightly when he was released. 

"Love you," 

"Love you too sweetheart," Remus replied, swatting Patton's ass playfully as Patton turned to finish getting dressed. 

Patton laughed happily.

Soon enough, both were ready to go and Remus grabbed Patton's hand as they headed outside, twirling him lightly. 

Patton twirled easily, used to Remus' antics and happy to go along with them. 

They climbed in the car and decided on a place to get food.

Remus turned on some music, immediately singing along and providing air drums, guitar and piano.

Patton loved him so much. 

He sang along with the parts he knew, mainly because he loved the way it made Remus' face light up. 

When they got to the restaurant, Patton drove around the block a couple of times so Remus could finish his song before they had to turn it down to order. 

They pulled up to the window and Patton rattled off their order after double checking what Remus wanted. 

It was small things like that, already knowing what Remus wanted but checking anyway, that made Remus fall that much more in love with Patton. 

None of his previous partners had ever bothered to learn his takeout orders, or what he liked to snack on during different types of movies, or the werid ways Remus preferred to eat certain snacks. 

Patton remembered all those things, and yet he still checked with Remus nearly every time.

It was disgustingly sweet, and Remus loved it so much. 

Remus may have been slightly wrong about the girl at the window not seeing anything, because she definitely gave him a strange look. 

He didn't particularly care though. 

It wasn't like his dick was out, and he looked cute as hell in his boyfriend's hoodie, so why should he care that some random drive thru lady thought he was strange for not putting on pants to go get food?

Patton even blushed softly when he realised she'd seen Remus' no pants situation, and Remus loved it when Patton blushed. 

He squeezed his hand lightly.

He could tell Patton wasn't upset by the encounter, as they collected their food and headed home. 

They knew each other very well, and Remus could tell when things like upset him. 

If it had upset him, Remus would've apologised, and maybe tried to find something in the backseat to cover his legs with, because he loved Patton and his boyfriend didn't have the same shameless habits Remus did.

As it was though, Patton didn't care, so Remus turned the radio back up and sang and danced and air guitared along to his heart's content as his boyfriend drove them home, laughing fondly at his antics. 


End file.
